omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/The Nature of Magic
Introduction Hello guys, It's SuperBearNeo here and It's been a while since I've made a Gachaverse related blog explaining complicated details of the series. Today marks the day I return to Gachaverse, as two new games of the series are coming out eventually, those being Gacha Club and Gacha League. While all Lunime games serve a function to lore, the latter will be heavily lore centrist and as such, when it comes out, I might dissect some of the potential feats and statements I has. Now, before that happens, one of the official writers went out of there way to either elaborate on older concepts in Gachaverse or introduce new information that seemingly will be explained in Gacha League. What I intend to do is compile some of those important lore answers and explain them here for better clarify. So with that being said, It's about time we return to the Luniverse and explain this verse once more Creation & Chaos Magic One of the things that one of the writers of Gachaverse touched on was the idea that there exists two immensely powerful forms of magic. That being Creation Magic and Chaos Magic. He goes on to described Creation Magic as the ability to give meaning to life and being able to fundamentally manipulate it. Chaos Magic on the contrary is described as a contradictory mess that when manipulated, can cause things to paradoxically exist What this statement basically implies is that users of Creation Magic can manipulate life on a fundamental level, being able to control it's "meaning" and altering it to achieve a reality altering effect. Additionally Chaos Magic can break the laws of physics by making paradoxical events happens uch as making an object exist in two states of matter at once or changing the fundamental nature of how a blackhole works What Lander says here about Creation Magic that at it's core, it's reality warping, but based on what we know above, the reality warping effect is a result of the very meaning of an object being altered. We also learn that the glitches that Sol did through "Reality Hacking", while chaotic in nature, isn't truly Chaos Magic but simply another powerful skill on it's own (with Chaos Magic being superior). Another interesting thing Lander states is that Sol's glasses aren't just design, that help him comprehend the world of The Creators, of which is purely information and It's also made clear that The Creators can't be comprehended by mortal minds, their existence will drive those who look at them to madness similarly to Chaos (Although, we'll get to what Lander says regarding The Creators next section) The Creators & Their Nature Surprisingly, Lander anwsered many questions regarding The Creators and the things that make them who they are. There is tons to go over but one thing that we already know from the previous section are that Creators aren't physical entities (which was already apparent by Luni) and are akin to "information", but not the type of information from say, data, but akin to self-creating thoughtforms as evident by the fact Creator Luni had to wish herself concious and thought to exist to begin with in the official Gacha Memories poem. Anyways, let's get to the stuff we don't already know What Lander is suggesting here is that Creators are able to basically give "meaning" to existence and basically can give "meaning" (aka a definition/concept") to nothingness, as such, making it become something in the end. They are essentially cosmic entities who seek the prevent the entropy collapse that'll happen should they disappear from existence. Another thing that also reinforces this idea is whenever a Creator removed something from existence, it's also described as "metaphoric" or in Luni's case, "using their metaphoric hand". What happens when a Creator erases something, they remove it's idea of existing and this is further proven by the effects of The Glitch Cubes, which literally erases the very concept of something's existence This one is simple, Creators can has control over the cycle of life and death, being able to govern it across their universes. They essentially have extreme control over time, being able to make time accelerate insanely fast (such as making thousands of years pass in a minute) This is probably one of the most important things, of which that Creators themselves are physical beings. Instead, they are abstractions and purely conceptual. Even without this, there is evidence to back this up in the actual series, as there are many creators such as Inferno Carrie and Christmas Eve both being described as embodiments of things (Fire and Christmas respectively). So basically, Creators themselves are abstract entities (and for those who abide by VBW's system, would be Type 1) Reality Hacking Another neat thing Lander decided to go more in-depth with was the act of "Reality Hacking". I did go into this on my previous blog, however Lander has revealed more about the ability and as such, I'm going place the new info here into this section What Lander tells us is that Reality Hacking is akin to a risk and reward. One who utilizes Reality Hacking can essentially change various aspects of an object such as size, mass and the element in which it utilizes. This even extends to being able to hack into other beings or even more impressive, literaly concepts (I.E Space and Time). The drawback is that it drains the energy of the user and with the minor exception of the Sol and his stronger Solarian commanders, usually a user can't use it to it's max potential Conclusions *Creation Magic and Chaos Magic allow one to alter reality on a fundamental and conceptual level, including altering the laws of physics and how something ultimately functions *Solarian's don't wear glasses for just looks, they allow them to comprehend the random mesh that is The Swirl of Nothingness and also allows them to gaze at The Creators without going completely mad *Creators can create and manipulate the very "meaning" of anything that exists, including being able to remove the very concept of something's existence. Additionally, their existence is meant to balance out the existence of death *Creators have control over life and death across their universe (or in Luni's case, the multiverse), also being able to manipulate time to the extend where thousands of years will become a minute *Creators exist as purely abstract beings and are conceptual in nature. They also existing a raw and pure information, being a self creating thoughtform that can't be comprehended by mortal minds, as they are a mesh of information *Reality Hacking is much more than reality warping, it allows for absolute control over reality and can even control something that is considered "existence" or even concepts should the user be skilled in it's use Category:Blog posts Category:Gachaverse Category:Explanation Posts